Tempest of Screaming Thoughts
by Ryuichi-Tohma
Summary: Three one shots! The unholy trinity of songs fics. It all happened at once, nothing could have stopped it. So what were they thinking durning the most horrible part of their lives? Rape, angst, violence, and death.
1. Way Away

_Way Away_

Disclaimer: I neither own the song or the game. So please do not sue meh…for I like skittles.

Warnings: Um, this has boy smex and violence and insane Sephiroth in it. So be warned now because I ain't saying it again. So please read and thanks. Well...it's rape...heh...

* * *

"And then what Zack?" Pathetic…his attempt to keep me here is futile. I have nothing in this desolate world. No one to comfort or tell me that I am normal. It's all the same bullshit that is babbled out by this fool before me. I have decided mother is the way to go; nothing else can ease this pain. I will shut myself from this world and isolate my feelings. …I wish to be emotionless now. …So nothing can ever hurt me again… 

_I think I'm breaking out_

_I'm gunna leave you now_

_There's nothing for me here_

_It's all the same_

"What about Cloud…?"

_And even though I know_

_That everything might go_

_Go down hill from here_

_I'm not afraid_

My eyes turn from his annoyingly concerned glare. What can he give me anymore? …I still love him, and that's what I hate. At this point, I know whether I stay or go, I will hurt him anyway. I am not human, and I can't give him what he wants. Everything will most likely demolish. My life, my heart, and soul. However, anything is better than a false life…

_Way away, away from here I'll be_

_Way away, away so you can see_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)_

_Feels to be alone and not believe_

"Yes Zack, what about him? You seem to forget you stare at a monster. Someone without a heart." At least…I wish I didn't have one. "So, you see, I will begin my journey and you shall see the wrath of something that is alone and does not believe in love. Nor do I trust in…"

_Anything!_

As I stand and pass my once called friend, I hear him scream my name, but I no longer care. I will destroy it all…even myself. "You should get out while you can Zack. This building will soon be consumed by flame." And then I continue further up the stair case and into-Oh no. …Not you, not the person who still manages to tug something out of my heart. "Cloud…" No…I must resist 'Yes, you must my darling son. He's an obstacle as well.' I glare coldly at his beautiful face, avoiding the eyes that turn from worry to hurt. "Move."

_You can't stop me now_

_You can't hold me down_

_You can't keep me here_

_I'm on my way_

Though my name passes his lips, and I am glued to the spot, glare gone. "…Move Cloud, I must begin my journey." He softly questions my statement and I smirk. "To cleanse this planet, of course." And the fear that passes those sky blue depths is suddenly my pleasure, so now I advance on him, new intentions in mind. 'Sephiroth! What are you doing!?' I ignore mother as his voice cuts in again, asking me what's wrong. Ha, nothing now. "Other than the fact that you need a lesson, nothing. Trying to stop me after I've gone this far, isn't ok."

_I made it this far now_

_And I'm not burning out_

_No matter what you say_

_I'm not afraid_

He whispers my name once more as I grab his shoulders and force him in to the wall. "Your sweet kind words can no longer save me Cloud. There's nothing I am afraid of now, and soon even your kindness won't be in the way."

_Way away, away from here I'll be_

_Way away, away so you can see_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)_

_Feels to be alone and not believe_

"Why are you doing this…?"

_Anything!_

"Why?" I feel something burn from within. How could he ask me that? "Why do you not understand?"

_Letting out the noise inside of me... (Letting out the noise inside of me)_

Before he even says a word my hand is at his throat, brushing against the object that I gave him as a birthday present, after we got together. My anger is bursting out of me, and there is nothing that can even hold any of it back. "You were there! You saw what I was! What I really am! Something everyone fears! They all respected me my whole life because I scare them! Do you get that Cloud!? I am a beast! The object of a child's nightmare! I bring out the fear in everything!!"

_Every window pane is shattering… (Every window pane is shattering)_

Masamune is in my hold before I even notice, and I shatter the window next to us, wrenching the one in my grasp over the opening above the ground below. I'm breathing hard, but I once again become in control of my rage, and calmly stare at the trembling form in my clutch. "In fact, I can bet you that you yourself agreed to be my lover out of fear. Knowing if you didn't say yes, you'd be on your back that very night. Hmm, in both ways I suppose." I laugh, bringing him back in to the small room. "Back then…I would have been hurt…but I never would have laid a finger on your precious form. But now," I through him to the bed following soon after to pin the frail body to the sheets. "But now…now I will you force you to love me in fear."

_Cutting out my words before I speak… (Cutting out my words)_

I notice now that not once has he struggled my attacks. …Am I…really doing something…I'll… "This is for your cruel mockery of my love for you. Though I…though I still…"

_This is how it feels to not believe…_

"Forget my words, it's time to make you hate and fear me. To show that you can never trust anyone in your life. I know I don't. It is time for you to follow suit." I tear off his pants and drag him closer to me as I spread his legs apart. Giving him only a cruel smile as I lean down to ravage his neck while I free myself of constricting leather.

_Letting out the noise inside of me! (Letting out the noise inside of me)_

Finally he begins to resist my assault, grasping my biceps and weakly pushing up on me. But the anger starts to consume my actions once more as I seize his wrist and restrain them permanently to the covers. "If you think a second about pushing _me_ away then consider for a moment as well just who you're doing it to!" That's when I finally penetrate his body. Filling him inside completely. And for a minute the only thing I hear is his cry and the echo of the unbearable pain filled scream he emits. But it only worsens my rage and I know I've finally snapped as I momentarily release his wrist just to clutch his throat once more. "Be silent! You don't know the meaning of pain or suffering! Thinking that you have the right to scream because of this, is incorrect!!"

_Every window pane is shattering! (Every window pane is shattering)_

That's when I snatch the necklace around his neck, the one I gave to him when I believed in such a foolish thing as love, and cast it out the unbroken window, ignoring the sound of shattering glass as I begin to raid the delicate boy beneath me.

_Cutting out my words before I speak! (Cutting out my words)_

I pound in to him, enjoying the tears that fall down his cheeks, and the shrill cries that escape his lips as I once more pillage his neck, making blood flow. "I hate you now. I hate everything. I despise it all." I can feel the blood flowing inside him, making it easier to thrust in and out of the tight passage. And his cries no longer sound of pain, but are desperate, blissful, and hurt. I never liked force, but I was also by no means aware of how satisfying it could be to just take another without consent. I've found a new way to fulfill my lust. I'll remember this well, and hopefully so will Cloud. At last I strike something within him and he tightens upon me, whispering my name and climaxing. Growling I shove inside of his constricted body, reaching the pinnacle of pleasure myself, falling on to his soft form, and breathe in deeply. "Why I ever let you get to me is beyond my reasoning. Why I ever…why I still…"

_This is how it feels to not believe!_

I kiss him, not understanding why myself as I pull away and stand. Quickly, I fix my appearance and go to the door, though briefly wondering why I was never interrupted by either my mother or Zack, but shake it off as I turn a little in the doorframe to get one more look at the person I loved so much previously before. "…This, this is how it feels to not believe…"

_Way away, away from here I'll be_

_Way away, away so you can see_

"Farewell…my once beloved." And I leave him there, a sob following me out as I head to the door that will lead me to my first place of wrath. "Now mother, now we will begin." I will start here and then go as far as the north to indulge my need for destruction. And perhaps…even to show Zack and Cloud something more.

_How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)_

Yes, I am alone and I never want another by my side again. To hurt or be hurt is no longer an issue. It's time to show the world who's the true and only survivor of that pilgrimage so long ago. "To show them all that having faith in anything is ridiculous. Mercy is not on my list and anyone who crosses my path will die."

_Feels to be alone and not believe_

I'm finally on the small path that leads in to the town, looking down on the people who hurry to make their last purchases for the night. I smirk and draw out my sword, raising my hand ready to set the town a flame. "So listen up world, it would be smart to run while you can. This monster that has no use for emotions, this sin that will stalk you till you're dead, this thing that does not believe in anything. Will be your match maker." I cast my spell and instantly revel in the sounds of terrified shouting and shrieking. "Say hello…to death."

_Anything!_

* * *

Umm, yeah, that's the end of that demented song fic. Feed back is totally and completely welcome too, so please review. Sorry to show you all my demented mind. Anyway, loves, kuma kisses and have a good un-birthday. On to the next one... 


	2. Drown

_Drown_

Disclaimer: Not mine, thank you muchly...

Warnings: ...Angst? That's kinda it, but I could be wrong. Anyway...

* * *

_Good morning day_

_Sorry I'm not there_

_All my favorite friends_

_Vanished in the air_

"Heh…" It's hopeless…

_It's hard to fly_

_When you can't even run_

_Once I had the world_

_And now I've got no one_

I can't even stand anymore. What you said…to me Sephiroth…why did it hit so hard? "Heh…" I smile. "I always knew this day would come for some reason. …Why didn't I believe myself?" After finding those reports in this fucking cursed house by Professor Gast and that damn Hojo…I should of realized that'd Seph would find them too. So now…here I am…glued to the spot doing nothing about what Sephiroth could be doing to the town, the people… "Cloud…"

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to hold me down_

_I would change my direction_

_And save myself before I…_

"I'm sorry…" I tried, but he's just way too strong for me. His words, his strength…though I was never scared of him, I knew he could beat me at anything. And now, both of us are royally fucked. Nothing I can do now…nothing…

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me down_

_I would change my direction_

_And save myself before I…_

_Drown!_

_Drown!_

It's only a matter of time before that bitch Jenova takes over him completely. Then he won't even spare our lives. …I can't imagine…what would happen if he ran into Cloud before he left. …did he? "Heh…you've got a real cruel way of drowning someone Seph…"

_Good morning day_

_Sorry you're not here_

_All those times before_

_Were never this unclear_

I thought we all strived to protect one another. But how do you protect someone if their not only hurting someone innocent, but hurting themselves. This is so unclear right now. I've never been this confused. …what do I do? "What do we do Seph…?"

_It's hard to walk_

_When you can't even roll_

_Once I had this world_

_Now I've lost it all_

I try to move, but I'm still stuck. Where's the resolve? Where's the revenge that always gets the hero up to his feet to go save the damsel in distress? I think I heard screaming too…but I don't know how to get up anymore. It's like I've lost all my knowledge, it's like everything I knew before has slipped away and all I know now is that I need to get it back. …I need to help them…I need to help Cloud…

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to hold me down_

_I would change my direction_

_And save myself before I…_

I shouldn't let him get to me; I shouldn't let him keep me here while he does god knows what. …but how do I change the direction…?

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me around_

_I would change my direction_

_And save myself before I…_

"That's right…" I don't need you to control my emotions anymore. I don't need to think of you as a friend anymore…you have to be nothing to me now…

_Drown!_

_Drown!_

I have to save myself from drowning in those feelings. I have to think of you as an enemy. …I have to give up on you now Sephiroth. So now…I have to get up. I need to go down this hallway and focus on my mission. I have to climb these stairs without looking back. …And now…I have to open this door no matter what I find behind it.

_(Drown) Rolling faster than I'm breathing_

"Zack…"

_(Drown) Rolling faster than I'm breathing_

"Cloud…"

_(Drown) Rolling faster than I'm breathing_

What have you done Sephiroth…?

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to hold me down_

I go over to him, my one and only friend left and I hug his broken body tightly to mine. "What has he done to you?" Why I'm even asking is beyond my mind, but my answer is right and I don't even know how to fix this…fix any of it. "You've got me…ok, Sephiroth…? You got me good…" And it seems you'll forever have a hold over us.

_I would change my direction_

_And save myself before I…_

"No…" this isn't the right way…I can't be affected by this. I can't let him win!

_If I needed someone to control me_

If I needed someone to push me around 

I don't need this. We don't. We'll push him down; he'll be the one to come back to us. "We'll make it work Cloud. I promise."

_I would change my direction_

And save myself before I… 

We're not going to go down like this. We'll be the ones to fix this. We know Seph…so it won't be hard to make him see what's right again. "He can't control us…"

Save myself before I drown 

"Zack…"

Save myself before I drown 

"It'll be alright."

Save myself before I drown 

I lay Cloud down on the bed after brushing the shards of glass away, not even caring that my hand is now bleeding. I rest the blanket over his naked form and pray to god that when I come back the smoke I smell outside will not reach here in all its glory. Then I proceed through the doors to see the damage of the town.

Save myself before I drown 

Redemption…isn't on your list anymore is it Seph? If that's how you want it, then I won't hold back. I'll just let Cloud have those words of hope I spilled in there. I'm sorry, sorry it has to be this way, but…it looks like…Sephiroth the great isn't planning on listening to anyone. He had to die. He needs to perish. So much suffering for nothing! …You will repent. "Sephiroth…you will pay." Tonight…you will be the one to…

_Drown…_

* * *

That's the end of this one, the last one is a lovely Cloud point of view. Yeah, see you soon.


	3. Always

_Always_

Disclaimer: Clous is not mine, but I am partially him. In my mind, as in everyone elses mind. Anyway, the uke is done, and this stuff isn't mine.

Warnings: Rape, angst, blood, viloence...rawr...that's it. I think...

* * *

_I hear a voice say, "Don't be so blind". _

_It's telling me all these things, _

That you would probably hide

I'm staring him down. He's just stabbed Tifa without any remorse, and he's just thrown Zack into a containment chamber. His eyes are burning with rage. I would have never thought of hurting him till now. I would have never hurt him… "But I was wrong…to believe I'd come here and find you back to normal. Even though Zack tried to convince me otherwise…he was wrong. And I was blind." I should have seen this coming…after all the things you kept from us this past week…

_Am I... your one and only desire?_

_Am I the reason you breathe,_

_Or am I the reason you cry?_

"Heh, you were blind…you both thought you knew me. However, if you really did…you'd know…you were both the reason I truly committed these acts. My desires…my sins…my…tears. You never saw that though. …You never…knew anything. …You always looked the other direction…" Seph…

_Always…always…always…always…always…always…_

I watch as blood runs through his lips and down his chin. And as the tears start to flow, I throw down my hat. My head screams of anger and my heart hurts.

_I just can't live without you!_

"…You're wrong!" How could he…accuse me…of that…?

_I love you,_

_I hate you,_

_I can't get around you._

"Maybe it was you who didn't get it! I've never feared you! I've feared you wouldn't like me! I've feared you'd go away! I've feared you'd never love me! But I've always loved you anyway you were! But now…I hate you! I don't understand you! How you could just throw our love like that in seconds! All because some woman told you she was your mother!"

_I breathe you,_

_I taste you,_

_I can't live without you._

I wince as he pulls out Zack's sword and throws it to my feet. He smirks at me then spits in my face and I taste the blood and spit that runs into my mouth as he falls to his knees and stays there, unmoving. …Sephiroth…

_I just can't take anymore,_

_This life of solitude._

I snatch the sword from the ground and continue to stare at the kneeling body before me. …And I feel more tears…knowing…after what I just did…nothing will ever be the same. …and now…since everyone's hurt or…dead…I'll always be alone.

_I guess that I'm out the door,_

_And now I'm done with you._

I walk out and study the damage done in this one small area. I want to help Zack, but I can't even find a way to get to him. So I rush over to Tifa and carefully pick her up and lean her against something solid as she starts to wake up. Sephiroth…how could you do this…? …gods…this is so horrible. …I-I'll…never forgive you…I…I'm…

_Done with you_

_Done with you…_

_Done with you…_

Done with you… 

"Cloud…you kept our promise…you saved me when I was in a pinch. …Heh, I guess I'll need to save you sometime soon too, ne?" Oh Teef…this is so messed up…

_I feel... like you don't want me around,_

_I guess I'll pack all my things,_

_I guess I'll see you around._

She passes back out and I stand up. I could at least cast a healing spell on Zack…so we could…get out of here. So we…could get what little we need from the last surviving building in Nibelheim and leave. …Leave so maybe…we could never see…him again… "Heh…except…in my dreams."

_It's all been bottled up until now,_

_As I walk out your door,_

_All I can hear is the sound of..._

I break down though as I try to get to Zack. My body starts to tremble and my knees buckle so I fall on the floor, and finally let it all out…even though this is no time to do this. Even though I need to help the only two people left in my life get out of this town. …Get out of here. …oh gods. "…Sephiroth…" all I can focus on are my thoughts. …all I can har is…is…

_Always…always…always…always…always…always…_

"Damn it!"

_I just can't live without you!_

But then I hear the footsteps of another and look up to see Sephiroth struggling to walk down the steps. And he's staring at me with so much hatred in his eyes that my whole being is frozen. My head is screaming to run…but I can't…

_I love you,_

_I hate you,_

_I can't get around you._

"Cloud…you…_have_ to kill him…" my eyes swing to Zack and then back to Sephiroth who's still coming towards me. But I'm still shaking so bad…I'm still glued by his pure hatred…what do I…do…?

_I breathe you,_

_I taste you,_

_I can't live without you._

Finally I get up and run to buster blade, gripping it and turning to defend myself. But I smell the blood and leather even before I realize I've been smacked down. And I hear him hiss that I'm a filthy whore as he straddles me and impels Masamune right trough my stomach, kissing my lips in front of my scream.

_I just can't take anymore,_

I go limp and empty as he shoves his tongue into my mouth, tasting my blood with me. All I can feel is him. …him, as he pushes his hands into my hair and pulls on it. Him, as he takes out that sword and rips off all my clothes. Him, Sephiroth, as he forces himself inside my body. …Him…him, as I decide…I just can't take anymore…

_This life of solitude._

_I guess that I'm out the door,_

_And now I'm done with you._

"I…hate…you…" But…

_I love you,_

"Heh…those words don't even begin to describe my loathing towards you."

_I hate you,_

"But I…love you…so much…"

_I can't live without you._

"…As do I."

_I left my head around your heart,_

I'm smirking and sobbing all at once, even as grab his sword and force him away, snatching my torn jeans and running as I somehow slip them on, dropping that damned thing somewhere in the timeline. I won't let my head get caught up in his feelings, even if I do still love him more than anything. I won't…let him win over me this time.

_Why would you tear my world apart!?_

He's after me now…they'll be safe. I'll make him chase me. …my head's screaming run….my heart's screaming why? And since I'm not focusing on the path ahead I trip. …I try to stand up but I think I'm in shock, so I do nothing but go numb, and the tunnel vision comes on. …But I can't…I can't let him win!

_Always…always…always…always…_

But I feel the sharp pain again as the blade rips through my form once more, picking me up off the floor. Wanting to hit myself for letting that thing go instead of keeping it. He throws me to the ground again though and he stands over me, impelling my body again, lifting me up to his level.

_I see... the blood all over your hands,_

I look down, and stare at the black leather that is stained with red. Even as my eyes travel upward, there are streaks all over his chest and shoulders, and face. And he shoves his fingers into my mouth, smirking and chuckling softly at my utter helplessness. "Do you enjoy this? I hope you cherish the blood of your family and friends, my broken angel." He gags me and more vital fluid pours out my mouth. …you won't win though. So I look up at him as he removes the digits and open my mouth…

_"Does this make you feel... more like a man?"_

His smile of cruel interest turns to a glare of hate as he relocates me to dangle over the edge of the bridge. He tells me that I can die now, that anything I do will end up in vain anyway. But something inside me snaps and I'm truly done with this. My hands grab and tighten around the accursed blade and I drag my body along it to get back to the ground. He lets go of me out of surprise as he question my entity and I smirk and stand. "I'll make you pay Sephiroth…you won't gain dominance over me this time!" He still has no fear of me. But I can tell he's taken aback for once as I start to advance on him. I pull out Masamune and throw it over the edge, and instead take out the one the gun a Soldier is always supposed to have on him at all times. And I point it at his heart, even though, there isn't one there anymore. But he's smirking at me again.

_Was it all... just a part of your plan?_

"…I will remember this angel. However, you win the battle. Heh…farewell." And with those last words, he clutches something in his hands and jumps over the edge where I had just thrown his sword seconds earlier. …And I collapse into a heap, with the unused gun still in my grasp.

_The pistol's shakin in my hands,_

_And all I hear is the sound..._

I couldn't kill him…I let him go. …He said I won but…I won nothing. …Nothing but…so much pain…and confusion…and the thought in my head…that just won't let me be…! "…Shut up!!"

_I love you,_

_I hate you,_

_I can't get around you._

"Why couldn't you just _die_!?!"

_I breathe you,_

_I taste you,_

_I can't live without you._

"Why did you have to kiss me!? Why do I still taste you!? Why do I still feel you inside me!? Why!? _Why_!?!"

_I just can't take anymore,_

_This life of solitude._

I swear…as long as I live in this lifetime…I will never love another as I did you.

_I guess that I'm out the door,_

_And now I'm done with you._

So now…I'm going to let go of you.

_I love you,_

_I hate you,_

_I can't live without you._

"Sephiroth…"

_I love you,_

_I hate you,_

_I can't live without you._

"…I love you."

_I just can't take anymore,_

_This life of solitude_

"…I hate you…"

_I pick myself off the floor,_

_And now I'm done with you._

I stand up and stare at the bright light that glows from beneath me and begin to cry as I drop the pistol.

_Always_

I take a step forward but stop when I hear people rushing inside the building. Ah…so Shinra's finally figured out we're here.

_Always_

I smile as the Turks and scientist halt dead in their tracks to stare at me. And just before everything starts to get completely dark I put my hands over my face and let a few tears fall as one more thought crosses my mind. "…Seph…iroth…"

_Always…_

* * *

And the unholy trinty is finished, please review? Thank you for reading this! Bye-bye! Lots of kuma kisses.

Cloud Ryu Sakuma


End file.
